cfbhcfandomcom-20200215-history
Jarius Jones
Jarius Jones is an American football Quarterback for the Seattle Seahawks. He played college football at Iowa. The Arizona Cardinals selected him 5th overall in the 2017 NFLHC Draft. College Career Jarius Jones attended The University of Iowa for 5 years, he redshirted his freshman year and sat behind future NFLHC Quarterback Darren Werner before taking over at the start of the 2014 CFBHC Season and playing for 3 seasons. Jarius left Iowa with many school passing records and is regarded as the best Quarterback in the school's history. During his college career Jarius was shortlisted for the Heisman Trophy during his first 2 seasons before eventually finishing in 3rd place in his senior season behind Norris Brooksheer of Oklahoma and standout receiver Sean Jenkins of North Texas. Jones was also a 2 time Big Ten Offensive Player of the Year winner and Walter Camp Player of the Year winner in his first year of play, an award dedicated to the top player in college football who also exemplifies leadership qualities, desire to excel and team play along with demonstrating effort to contribute to the betterment of life of fellow human beings. In his senior season Jones was awarded the Johnny Unitas Golden Arm Award, an award given to the most outstanding senior or 4th year quarterback in college football. College statistics College Awards 2014 Season * Walter Camp Award - Winner * Big Ten Offensive Player of the Year - Winner * First Team All-B1G * Davey O'Brien Award - Finalist 2015 Season * Davey O'Brien Award - Finalist 2016 Season * Johnny Unitas Golden Arm Award - Winner * Big Ten Offensive Player of the Year - Winner * Heisman Trophy - 3rd Place * First Team All-B1G * Davey O'Brien Award - Finalist * Walter Camp Award - Finalist Professional Career Pre-Draft Jones was one of the 8 Quarterbacks invited to the 2017 NFL Scouting combine. He posted the best performance out of the quarterbacks who were identified as pocket passers including a 4.88 40 yard dash, 28.5" vertical leap and 9-4 broad jump which compared to some of the drafts top Tight Ends. He threw with precision in on field workouts and impressed many NFL franchises with his professional and mature attitude in interviews and private meetings. His combine performance coupled with his college production seemed to cement Jones as a top 5 prospect in the 2017 NFLHC Draft, the majority of scouts expected him to be favourite as the first Quarterback taken in the draft. Draft In a slightly shocking turn of events Jones fell to pick #5 where the Arizona Cardinals selected him. He was the 3rd Quarterback taken behind Norris Brooksheer and A.J. Jefferson. Many attributed Jefferson's potential upside and powerful arm as reasons the North Carolina prospect was taken ahead of Jones but the pick was universally agreed on as a steal. Jones agreed to terms quickly with the Cardinals and signed a 4 year $30 million contract, this includes a 5th year team option. Arizona Cardinals Upon being drafted Jones became the Cardinals starting quarterback, relegating Sam Armour to 2nd string. Jones enjoyed a successful rookie season which saw him improve throughout the year. Out of all Rookies who played the entire season he finished with the most touchdowns (22) and the highest QBR (94.6). His performance of the year came against the Dallas Cowboys in Week 16. Jones threw for 418 yards with 5 touchdowns and an interception. He also completed over 70% of his passes. Jones played behind one of the leagues worst ranked offensive lines and took the 4th most sacks (13.5) out of all Quarterbacks in the league. Arizona Cardinals owner LDYo stated in an end of season presser that the team would continue to add pieces to aid Jones development. In 2018, Jones was tasked with a much larger role, averaging 38 pass attempts per game. Jones struggled and the Cardinals went 2-14. New owner and new head coach Randye4 and ChicagoTed1 came in for the 2019 season. The Cardinals went 2-14 again with Jones missing 5 games due to an injury. During the offseason, Jones was traded to the Seattle Seahawks in a surprising transaction that sent the Seahawks 2021 1st round pick and 2022 1st round pick to the Cardinals. Seattle Seahawks Jones is expected to be the starter for the 2020 season. Career Statistics Regular season : Category:Quarterbacks Category:Iowa Hawkeyes football players